Wish Granted
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Oga and Hilda get stirred up in an argument when Oga accidentally wishes for Baby Beels to be older. How does the young demon respond? One-Shot - Boy x Boy / Yaoi - Mature for a reason - Pairing: Oga x Beels


This is a Beelzebub fan made one-shot.

Pairing: Beels x Oga

Genre: Yaoi / Boy x Boy

I do NOT own Beelzebub or any of its' characters.

* * *

"Ugh, dammit, where the hell is Hilda with Baby Beels formula," Oga stomped around on the top of the ishiyama school.

He turned his head to see the teary eyed Beels, "Oi! Don't go crying!"

Baby Beels sniffled sucking on his yellow pacifier that is always in his mouth. Oga paced back and forth before seeing Hilda high in the sky using the umbrella they bought her to slowly drift down to where her Young Master awaited.

"Oi, what the hell took so long," Oga said pissed.

"I'm sorry Young Master," She looked at Baby Beels, "Oga, this wouldn't have happened if you would just take the food in the morning when I lay it there!"

"The hell," He swiped the wrapped up food out of her hands, "I'm too busy for that."

He rummaged through the bag preparing Baby Beels food, "Da..," Beels started tearing up once more.

"Oi, i'm almost finished. Be a man," Oga shook the bottle and then handing it to Baby Beels, "Sigh, thanks."

He looked up at Hilda who was only focused on her Young Master and then gave Oga a cold glance, "Sewer Rat, you always make Young Master cry. It's unforgivable!"

"If only I knew what Baby Beel wanted but he never speaks his mind," Oga yelled getting off the concrete.

"Young Master can't speak yet you dumbass Sewer Rat," Hilda clenched her fists.

"I wish he'd hurry up and grow up! There are so many pluses to him growing up: I would know what he wants, I could talk to him and make conversation, I wouldn't have to carry him around all the god damn time, I wouldn't have to do everything for him, and the best reason he wouldn't cry over the stupidest things shocking me!"

Hilda scoffed narrowing her eyes at Oga, "You're a cruel human!"

Baby Beel sucked on the bottle drinking his formula listening to the two bicker. He stopped only to say, "DaBu."

"Young Master, don't listen to this fool," Hilda poked her umbrella against Oga's cheek, "You don't have to grow up for this Sewer Rat!"

"Get that outta my face," Oga slapped the umbrella away, "No Baby Beels, I wish for you to grow up as fast as possible!"

"DaBu," Beels threw his bottle on the ground throwing his hands up in defeat.

"W-Wait Young Master," Hilda took a step back as Baby Beels got off of Oga's back and landed on the ground next to the empty bottle.

He shook his head and then a light began to surround him making Oga and Hilda have to look away. All of Baby Beels limbs began to grow at a fast rate. He stood almost as big as Oga but not quite as tall. His eyes grew narrow and his pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Oga and Hilda looked in shock at the now older Beels, "Bab-I mean Beels?"

"Agh, this feels weird," Beels said rubbing his hand in his hair.

"Young Master," Hilda said with sparkling eyes, "You didn't have to do this for that stupid Sewer Rat!"

"It's nothing Hilda," He smiled and looked at Oga, "Wish Granted, Tatsumi."

Oga flinched at his first name being called by Beels. Then he looked Beels up and down, "You're naked still."

"Do I need clothes," Beels questioned.

"It's essential now that you're at this age Young Master," Hilda said, "Alaindelon."

Then the big guy showed up shocked at the now developed boy before him, "B-Beels-Sama!"

"Ah, Alaindelon, I need clothes," Beels said pouting a bit, "How much must I put on Hilda?"

"As much as the Sewer Rat, Young Master," She says trying to still process this, "I must go to the Demon World to inform The Great Demon Lord that his youngest son is now...How old are you Young Master?"

"Not quite sure, but I am very weak," He sat down catching his breath.

"Sewer Rat, you're too quiet," Hilda looked over at Oga who was still shocked at the sudden changes.

"No worries, everything is still in effect with you and the Young Master, he is now just older than he was," Hilda explained.

Oga dropped to his knees crawling over to Beels. He began to touch Beels all over making sure it was real, "Bab-No um, Beels, what happened!"

"You wished for me to be older," Beels blinked.

"You-Sigh," Oga put both hands in his hair pulling it out.

"T-Tatsumi, are you okay," Beels said as he got up beginning to put his clothes on, "Ugh, these clothes won't go on!"

"Young Master, you're trying to put a shirt on your feet," Hilda stated, "Sewer Rat, help Young Master!"

Oga got up and took the shirt out of Beels' hands plopping it over the green haired boys head, "Put your arms through these holes," He showed Beels.

"Oh, I see," Oga held his hand out waiting for the boxers looking at the black shirt on Beels.

"Black suits ya, Beels," Oga said taking the dark blue boxers from Alaindelon, "Here, lift your leg up."

Beels did as he was told and almost fell over grabbing onto Oga, "Ack!"

"Oi, remain balanced," Oga looked up flinching seeing the now well endowed member before him, "Other leg."

Beels reversed legs still holding onto Oga's head for support, "Tatsumi, thanks," Beels said as Oga finished pulling the boxers up.

Oga still getting used to being called by his first name said, "Now for the pants," He grabbed the dark jeans telling Beels to do what he did before.

Beels did the same thing but the pants were longer and he tripped on the leggings pulling Oga off his knees. They crashed to the ground. Oga's face planted right in Beels' crotch.

"Young Master," Hilda came over and flourished red at the sight Oga and Beels were in, "Oi, Sewer Rat, get your head off the Young Master like that!"

"Ugh, what the hell...wait, what the fuck!" Oga scrambled up rubbing his face, "Bab-Beels, get up!"

"Young Master," Hilda crouched next to Beels, "Are you okay?"

Beels had his hands over his face, "Yeah, i'm okay."

_Oh god, what is this feeling?_

"Oi," Oga grabbed Beels hand and lifted him up grabbing the pants that were half on pulling them up. He zipped and buttoned them up, "We gotta go for now. If everyone sees Beels right now, it'll stir up trouble."

"I agree, Young Master," Hilda said.

Beels shook his head regaining composure, "Sure Tatsumi," He said looking down at his hand that was held tightly with Oga's.

He squeezed it and Oga looked back, "Okay," And then they were off running down the hall to get out of the school.

Aoi walked down the hall seeing Oga holding someones hand and running. _Is he running away with a girl!?_

As they got closer, she saw green hair but couldn't see the face because it was being covered up by the persons' hand, "Is that...-"

"Kunieda," Hilda said from behind.

* * *

Both panted as they entered the room. Oga fell to his knees, "Where's...Hilda?"

"Du..nno," Beels said falling onto the squeaky bed, "I can't handle the clothes," He said as he lifted the shirt up on to his chest exposing his stomach and unbuttoning his pants.

"Oi, you gotta keep them on," Oga said a slight blush forming on his face seeing the cute Beels.

"Aw, but Tatsumi, I don't wanna," Beels said lifting up letting his arms hold him up.

Oga flushed red looking down, "T-That's embarrassing.."

"What is," Beels questioned.

"You calling by my first name," Oga looked up now composed.

"Hah," Beels took Oga by his hair pushing his face into Beels chest, "So cute!"

"Oi," Oga's voice now muffled, "Let go of my hair!"

"Hug me then," Beels said looking down at the brown hair that was clinging to his shirt.

Oga tried pushing away but realized Beels was a bit stronger now that he was older.

"If you continue to struggle, i'll just have to...tickle you," Beels smiled.

"How childish," Oga wrapped his arms around Beels in defeat, "There, let go."

Beels let go of Oga's hair and Oga looked up at him, "Are you sure you even need me now?"

"I'm older but that doesn't mean i'm at my full potential. I still have much to learn," Beels stated.

"Were you always this smart," Oga laughed.

"I dunno, you tell me," Beels smiled laying back down on his back.

When he did this, Oga was now faced with the challenge seeing Beels crotch once more, "O-Oi..."

"Mm," Beels replied with his eyes closed relaxing still out of power from his transformation.

_Get ahold of yourself. Beels is a guy. He's just like Furuichi. They're both men...but Beels is sooo cute!_

Oga pulled the boxers and pants down just enough for the soft member to flop out. Beels got alarmed and lifted up, "W-What are you-"

Oga's mouth latched onto the now awakening member and he began to suck at it lightly swirling his tongue around as the penis began to grow inside his mouth, "Mm."

"O-Oi, T-Tatsumi, s-stop," Beels tried to get Oga's hair but this only encouraged Oga making him suck harder, "A-AH."

Beels looked down panting now feeling himself fully erect for the first time in his life. Oga started to bob his head back and forth onto the erection inside of him, "T-Tatsu-Agh!"

Oga pulled back as Beels come splattered onto his face. Oga looked up with his mouth wide open with come all over his face and his mouth full of Beels come. He closed his mouth swallowing whatever he had, "S-Sorr-"

Beels took Oga in for a kiss now erect once more, "I want more..."

"B-Beels," Beels slid his hand in Oga's pants feeling Oga's own erection. The pants slid down Oga's legs and his member poked out of the boxers.

Beels kissed the tip feeling a bit embarrassed not knowing what to do, "Y-you don't have to Beels," Oga noticed the green haired boy turn slightly red at his words.

"T-Then how can I help," Beels looked up with tears in his eyes.

_Too damn cute!_

"F-Fine," Oga lifted Beels up and placed him on the bed under him, "I'll please myself with your body.."

For some reason, Oga felt more energetic and thought maybe it was just the excitement. _Maybe it was Beels come..._

Beels nodded and wiggled under Oga. Oga kissed Beels neck and then bit it beginning to suck giving Beels a red mark, "A-Ah, T-Ta-"

Oga's erection pressed against Beels thigh. Oga lifted Beels shirt up revealing Beels nipples. With those insight, Oga lowered his mouth down to Beels nipples. He latched his mouth onto one of them hearing Beels whine. He started to suck on it as it hardened in his mouth. He took one of his hands beginning to play with the other nipple hearing Beels moan and wiggle underneath him.

He let go of the nipple with his mouth and blew on it making Beels shiver. He felt Beels erection throb against his stomach making him lift onto his knees. He flipped Beels over on his stomach and positioned Beels where he had both his hands against the window and on his knees with his legs wide open and his ass high in the air, "I'm sorry, I just gotta say this is turning me on a lot," Oga said.

He took his hands running them along Beels back making Beels shiver more. Oga took two of his fingers shoving them into Beels mouth, "Suck on my fingers getting them all nice and wet."

Beels only mm'd beginning to suck like he was told. Oga couldn't resist and began to rub himself gently, "I-I think that's good enough," He removed his fingers from Beels mouth.

Oga wasn't quite sure how this went but hoped it would work, "Beels, i'm going to get you prepared."

"O-Okay Tatsumi," Beels said not knowing what to expect but then felt something wet trying to intrude his back door, "W-Wah!"

He felt two fingers slide into his tight hole and he flinched gritting his teeth, "It's so tight," Oga said.

Beels only nodded and Oga began to stretch out the hole, "I-It hurts," Beels managed to say.

"I know, i'm sorry, but you're getting so wet," Oga smiled and put in a third finger beginning to thrust.

"F-Feels so w-weird," Beels felt his cock throb while saying it.

"I-i'm gonna put it in now," Beels was scared what was to come next but nodded closing his eyes.

He felt something hot press against the hole and then split it open, "O-Ow!"

"W-Wow," Oga pushed inside of Beels, "You're s-so freakin' tight!"

"It hurts! It! Hurts!" Beels screamed.

"S-Sorry," Oga was fully inside of Beels now, "I'm sorry."

"D-Don't move, please," Beels said through clenched teeth.

"O-Okay," Oga agreed but his cock was engulfed by Beels tight asshole and it felt so hot and warm.

After several minutes of waiting, Oga got impatient and his cock throbbed, "C-Can I move?"

Beels nodded very scared but when Oga started to slowly thrust in and out, Beels felt the pleasure with each thrust, "A-Ah! O-Oh god, T-Tatsumi..."

Oga bent over placing his head on Beels shoulder as he thrust in and out of Beels faster, now, "D-Does it feel good," Oga said.

"Y-Yes," Beels said nodding and panting.

"S-Show me your face," Oga bit down on Beels shoulder.

Beels looked over at Oga showing him the tears in his eyes and the blushing and flustered face, "T-tastumi..."

Oga's breath hitched for a moment and he began to pound hard inside of Beels. He grabbed Beels cock beginning to rub it while he pounded inside of Beels making the bed shake and squeak under them.

"A-Agh-fu-Oh," Beels made those sounds feeling Oga hit something so good each thrust. As he felt something within him surge forth and the tears in his eyes ran down his face, lightening struck the both of them but it was different. It sent them both over the edge making them both come, "O-Oga!"

Beels slid his hands down onto the bed panting and shaking. Oga just laid on top of Beels as his member slid out of the Demon. Come slowly seeped out of the hole and it spread all over the bed.

Oga was the first to rise and look towards the blue sky, "Ah great, i'm suppose to be your parent...but..." Oga looked down at Beels naked body.

"Would-Would you rather be my parent or lover," Beels said still out of breath.

Oga just looked at Beels face and then at his chest which was full of red marks from where he sucked then further down at the come seeping out of the Green hairs' hole, "Ahem," He blushed, "I wish as a lover."

"Wish granted," Beels said moving a little and flinching.

"A-are you alr-"

Oga was kicked directly in the face and he landed on the ground as glass filled the room, "SEWER RAT," Hilda screamed after breaking the window to get in.


End file.
